


Feelings?

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluff, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Well - Freeform, awkward jinyoung, awkward yugyeom, bye, cute yugyeom, hurt/comfort?, idk - Freeform, jingyeom - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, thats it, this is my first time doing a fic like this, this is new, yugyeom and jinyoung are emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "Yugyeom knew they should talk about it. They had to talk about it, otherwise their relationship would become awkward and stiff, and it would fuck up the groups’ dynamic, but he just couldn’t bring himself to start that conversation. In his defence, it was weird topic."





	1. They Should Definitely Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Heey guys! So, I know I already have two unfinished fics, but I had this idea and I couldn't let it go XD  
> Anyways, hope you like it!!! Feedback is welcome ^.^

Yugyeom knew they should talk about it. They had to talk about it, otherwise their relationship would become awkward and stiff, and it would fuck up the groups’ dynamic, but he just couldn’t bring himself to start that conversation. In his defence, it was weird topic. What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, hyung, we fucked the other night, don’t you think we should talk about it?’? Yeah, that would go well. Besides, Jinyoung was older. He should be the responsible one, making sure they didn’t fuck up the group. Also, it was Jinyoung who started this whole thing. That Yugyeom wanted them to do it again, possibly on a regular basis, was absolutely irrelevant. This was Jinyoung’s problem to solve.

The maknae sighed. He was on his bed, trying to sleep, but worry wouldn’t let him. He’d been worrying over this since three days ago, when he woke up sore, with light bruises on his thighs and the feeling of Jinyoung’s touch still lingering, despite the fact that the older was no longer there. He’d blushed on that morning when Jinyoung sat by his side to eat breakfast, and he’d felt his heart race whenever they touched, but the older seemed absolutely unaffected, so Yugyeom said nothing. He wasn’t about to go saying that he’d liked (more than liked) what they’d done and that he wanted to do it again. If Jinyoung didn’t say anything, Yugyeom wouldn’t, either. But they definitely needed to at least talk about it, even if it was to determine that it was a mistake that should never happen again, because Yugyeom was sure that the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Admittedly, it was probably Yugyeom’s fault. Jinyoung seemed absolutely fine, as if nothing had ever happened. He didn’t act differently towards the younger, didn’t distance himself or gat closer to Yugyeom, nothing changed on his behaviour. Yugyeom, on the other hand, started fumbling over his words when talking to the older, and blushing when Jinyoung touched him for more than a few seconds. Honestly, it embarrassed him to no end, especially since Jinyoung seemed so unaffected, and Yugyeom just wanted this mess to be over with.

Yugyeom turned on his bed once again and groaned. Then he got up and left the room. He wasn’t going to sleep anyways. At least in the living room he could read or watch TV, or something. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for the sofa to already be occupied. Unfortunately, he only saw Jinyoung, who seemed to be absorbed on his book, when he was standing in front of the sofa, and then it was too late to run back to his room. So Yugyeom breathed in deeply and sat down. From the corner of his eye he saw Jinyoung look up from his book. He couldn’t really tell, since he wasn’t looking directly at the older, but Jinyoung seemed a bit… flustered?

“Gyeom?” Jinyoung’s voice was soft, in a way it never was with Yugyeom. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Asked the older.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

Yugyeom replied, and the ease with which he teased Jinyoung made him notice how tense he’d actually been those three days. He hadn’t teased Jinyoung properly, naturally like this, since that night. Jinyoung snorted, seeming surprised by the younger’s answer. It felt wrong, for Yugyeom, that him teasing Jinyoung would cause surprise. It shouldn’t. He was known for bothering and teasing his hyung, for god’s sake. This just proved his point that they needed to talk.

“Yah, you brat!” Said Jinyoung, after a second, naturally falling back into their pattern. “Show more respect for your elders!”

Said him, lightly punching Yugyeom’s shoulder. Yugyeom laughed, shoving Jinyoung. There was a second of silence.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Answered Yugyeom, this time not teasing. Jinyoung looked at his face, as if he was looking for something there. They were silent for a few seconds. “Hyung…”

Jinyoung didn’t let the other finish. Before Yugyeom knew there were lips against his, and all he could think of was that Jinyoung tasted better than every thing he’d ever tasted on his life. Their kisses had an edge of desperation to them, too much tongue, too much biting, but Yugyeom didn’t really care. Kissing Jinyoung felt right, and although the boy was quite sure this would be a problem to him later, he couldn’t stop.

“Hyung…” Yugyeom panted, at some point. “Hyung, what are we doing?”

Jinyoung’s lips didn’t even fully leave Yugyeom’s when he answered.

“Let’s not think about it right now.”

And that’s where their conversation ended.

 

After that night, Yugyeom became less tense around the older. Probably because on the next morning Jinyoung smiled at him when he sat down to eat breakfast, instead of just ignoring him, or because them bumping into each other didn’t seem that accidental from either of their sides. Being near Jinyoung didn’t seem to make Yugyeom stumble on his words anymore, and he went back to teasing the older at every opportunity he had, although he did blush sometimes when the older looked at him.

The only bit of anxiousness left in Yugyeom, though, disappeared on the following night, when Jinyoung joined him on the shower and trailed kisses down Yugyeom’s body, muffling the younger’s moans with his hand. The only thing left, then, was a little voice at the back of Yugyeom’s mind, telling him this whole thing was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… this is awkward… I'm sorry, guys, I'm a master procrastinator, and I easily get writers block. I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but here's another chapter, finally!  
> I hope you like it, and once again, sorry! xx

Yugyeom noticed, three days after his and Jinyoung’s late night kind-of-reconciliation, that the tension between him and the older had been obvious to their group mates too. He hadn’t noticed, on the three days through which he’d been awkward around Jinyoung, that the others were tiptoeing around them, trying to understand what had happened. It was only when Bambam confronted him that he became aware of the change in behaviour.

“So you and Jinyoungie hyung finally kissed and made up?”

Had asked the Thai. Yugyeom had blushed, his eyes widening, before he noticed that Bambam was just using an expression. He’d then just laughed, trying to cover up his embarrassment. But the question made him start noticing the others’ behaviour. He noticed the relief on Jaebum’s and Mark’s faces when he teased Jinyoung and the other good-naturedly responded. He noticed Jackson smiling at their antics when he’d previously scowled, and noticed Youngjae looking at them as if a time bomb had been diffused.

And even though those looks didn’t last long once the tension was solved, it embarrassed Yugyeom, knowing the others had noticed. It meant that 1. Jinyoung had noticed too (although Yugyeom kind of knew that already) and 2. The others were probably trying to understand what had happened. Yugyeom just hoped they wouldn’t ask him about it.

However, his other band mates were the least of his worries. Him and Jinyoung fooling around had become routine. They didn’t always have the time or space, but whenever they did, Jinyoung would push him against walls, doors, beds or whatever surface was available, and touch and kiss him. And Yugyeom always returned the favour. But although he enjoyed their time together, Yugyeom still couldn’t rid himself of the worry of not knowing. He didn’t know what they were doing. He didn’t know why they were doing it. He didn’t know for how long they planned on doing it. He didn’t know how he felt (the voice in his head could go to hell), and most of all: he didn’t know how Jinyoung felt.

Deep (very deep) inside his mind, though, he knew what he wanted. He wanted for this to mean something more than simply fooling around. He wanted to know that Jinyoung was doing it with him because it was Yugyeom, not because he was someone willing. He also knew, though, that that wasn’t how Jinyoung felt. Jinyoung was probably horny and lonely, like all of them, and Yugyeom was just… there. Jinyoung had taken a risk and had been lucky, and now they were both tangled on this mess.

 

Yugyeom sighed, once again unable to sleep. These thoughts hadn’t always been there. Him and Jinyoung had been doing this for a week and a few days, and at first Yugyeom was just happy to be back to ‘normal’. He felt good with Jinyoung, and not depending on his hand own to get off was definitely a plus. So at first he was ok. Until the day, somewhere on the middle of the first week, when he got the urge to hold Jinyoung’s hand while they walked back to the dorm side by side.

Just the thought had made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Thankfully, it was dark and Jinyoung wasn’t looking at him, so it wasn’t hard to hide his blush. But from that moment on his mind refused to shut up, constantly telling him that this was beginning to be a problem. Yugyeom knew it was a problem, thank you very much. They weren’t in a relationship. They were just friends who sometimes (almost everyday still counted as sometimes) got each other off. They’d barely even properly kissed since that night on the couch, always going straight to the point. So wanting to hold Jinyoung’s hand was definitely a problem.

Yugyeom tried not to think about it much, because thinking about it would mean acknowledging that he was developing feelings for Jinyoung. And once he acknowledged that, he would have to end things with the older, because it would be wrong and embarrassing to keep doing it. And then he would have to explain why he was ending it, and Jinyoung would laugh at him, and Yugyeom would honestly rather die. But Yugyeom’s mind seemed bent on reminding him of that one night, which was making it hard for Yugyeom to pretend that nothing was going on.

Yugyeom groaned, face buried on his pillow. For now things were ok. Jinyoung seemed to not have noticed Yugyeom’s uneasiness. But soon he would, if Yugyeom continued to be so jumpy around him, and hesitant when they fooled around. And this time Yugyeom was pretty sure Jinyoung would confront him about it. He sighed, closing his eyes to try and sleep for at least a few hours, thanking the gods that the following day was a free day.

 

Yugyeom was woken up by someone laying on top of him. He groaned, still mostly asleep.

“Wake up, you lazy ass, it’s almost eleven in the morning.”

Jinyoung’s voice was enough to wake Yugyeom up right away.

“Yah, get off me, hyung! It’s our day off, why do I have to wake up at all?”

Mumbled the boy, trying to sit up, despite the fact that Jinyoung was still laying on him. The older boy snorted.

“Stop being lazy. Not even Youngjae is asleep anymore.”

Jinyoung then moved, allowing Yugyeom to turn around and sit up, soon sitting down again, this time on Yugyeom’s legs.

“You’re annoying.”

Said Yugyeom, scowling, but he could feel his heart beating fast at the sight of Jinyoung sitting on his bed, face fresh and hair messy, making him look cute as fuck.

“Shut up, you love me.” Yugyeom fought a blush. That was a little too close to the truth, his mind supplied. “Anyways, the others went out.”

Said the older, raising an eyebrow. This made Yugyeom perk up.

“Out?”

He asked. Jinyoung smirked.

“Mark hyung, Jackson hyung and Bambam went shopping. Jaebum hyung and Youngjae went to some sort of amusement park, I think. Said they’d be back in the afternoon.”

Yugyeom knew exactly what Jinyoung was implying. He was conflicted, though. He wanted to go through the route Jinyoung had in mind, he really did. But he’d stayed up late the night before worrying exactly about that. Jinyoung noticed him hesitating.

“Hey, don’t worry, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Said the boy, softer than Yugyeom had expected.

“No! I want to! But at least let me eat and shower. I look disgusting right now.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, not seeming very convinced, but let it go.

“You never look disgusting, Gyeom, shut up.” Was what he said. Yugyeom looked at the older, eyes slightly wide. Jinyoung was looking down, fiddling with the sheets. And were his ears turning red? Before Yugyeom could think much about it, though, the older got up and pulled Yugyeom with him. “Go shower. I’ll make breakfast, and then we can think of something to do.”

Yugyeom, still slightly numb, stumbled to the bathroom. For a second, his mind had thought that maybe Jinyoung did feel something more for him. But that was stupid. Jinyoung had no reason to like him, he shouldn’t get his hopes up. And thinking that, Yugyeom began his shower, deciding that he should do as much as he could to suffocate his own feeling for the older, unaware of what was going on on Jinyoung’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll try to update soon XD


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung POV

 

Jinyoung wanted to throw himself out of the window. ‘You never look disgusting.’? Way to go, Jinyoung, that’s exactly what you have to say to convince him that you don’t have feelings for him. Jinyoung groaned, sitting down on the kitchen table. This was supposed to be a day for him to convince himself that what he had with Yugyeom was nothing more than a way to let steam out. Because that’s what it was supposed to be. That’s what it had been, on the beginning. He was horny, and Yugyeom was there, willing. Or that’s what the older told himself. And he knew it was a lie.

Jinyoung could clearly remember the first time he’d gotten Yugyeom off. They were the only ones awake, because Jaebum had been pissed at them for fighting on the practice room. The leader had told them to wash all of the dishes together, and said that if he woke up and there were dishes in the sink he’d make sure they regretted. Jaebum looked truly pissed, so neither of the boys said anything, and as the other five went to bed, Jinyoung and Yugyeom were left behind. They were almost done with the dishes when Yugyeom spoke up. His voice was soft and apologetic.

“I’m sorry for being a brat, hyung. I’ll try to be better, I promise not to bother you anymore.”

This, for some reason the boy refused to think about, had made Jinyoung panic. He’d grabbed Yugyeom’s chin so that the younger was looking at him.

“Don’t say that. You don’t bother me.”

Yugyeom had been looking at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He looked hot and cute at the same time. Jinyoung had told himself it was just his hormones, since he hadn’t been able to do anything in quite a while, that made him do what he did next. Which was kissing Yugyeom. And then blowing him, and coming soon after the younger did, just from the sounds that were coming out of the other boy.

He knew, if he was willing to tell the truth (which he wasn’t), that it wasn’t just his hormones. It had never been just his hormones, not with Yugyeom. But it couldn’t be anything else. It would just bring him more problems and headaches. Yugyeom didn’t like him, he was just young, horny and inexperienced, and Jinyoung was older, more experienced and just as horny, so Yugyeom agreed to this. Jinyoung wondered if the boy would still agree if he knew what Jinyoung thought about this whole mess he’d gotten them into.

 

Yugyeom POV

 

Despite Yugyeom’s shower-resolution of suffocating his feelings for Jinyoung, when he entered the kitchen to find the older sat at the table with two bowls of food in front of him, his heart skipped a beat.

“What is this, hyung? Are you trying to woo me?”

Joked the maknae. Jinyoung’s laugh was obviously forced, making Yugyeom curse himself for his stupid joke.

“As if. You’re so not my type.”

Yugyeom told himself that it didn’t break his heart to hear that.

They ate in silence, which wasn’t that unusual for them. Jinyoung was not talkative, and Yugyeom’s shyness, although it had decreased around the members, was still present. What was unusual was the amount of times they looked at each other and blushed before quickly looking away.

Yugyeom noticed that this was the first time they were alone like this, since this whole thing had begun. They were usually always around the others, unless they were getting each other off, which made it easy for Yugyeom to pretend that nothing had changed in how he felt for Jinyoung. But now, alone like this, Yugyeom noticed he didn’t know how to act around the older anymore. He knew how he acted with Jinyoung when the others were around, but now that he thought about it, he had no idea whatsoever of how he used to act when he was alone with the older. And this freaked him out slightly.

“Gyeom? Are you okay? You look worried.”

Yugyeom wondered if Jinyoung was always this soft when they were together before.

“I’m good. Just thinking. You sure the others will be gone the whole day?”

Jinyoung laughed.

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve gone shopping with Bambam and Jackson.”

Yugyeom chuckled.

 

They finished eating and Yugyeom washed the dishes, before heading to the living room, only to see Jinyoung on the couch, apparently choosing a movie. The older looked at him and patted the sofa next to himself.

Yugyeom managed to smile at the older, even if it was a shaky smile, and sat down on the spot next to Jinyoung. He hoped this day wouldn’t be too weird.

“So, what do you want to watch?”

Jinyoung’s voice sounded tense. Yugyeom eyed the older, but Jinyoung was looking at the TV, not giving Yugyeom any hints of what might be wrong. The maknae sighed.

“Anything is fine.” He bit his lip, thinking for a second, before adding. “It’s not like we’ll watch much of it.”

For a second there was absolute silence, and Yugyeom was sure he’d fucked up for good. The fact that Jinyoung was looking at him with a slightly shocked expression didn’t really help. Yugyeom looked down, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Then Jinyoung snorted, making the maknae look at him. The boy was shaking with laughter.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know you had that in you, Gyeom.”

Yugyeom blushed brighter, but he felt relief wash through him. He hadn’t fucked up.

“Oh, shut up.”

He mumbled. The little smile on his face gave away his relief, though. Jinyoung slowly stopped laughing, and looked at Yugyeom with a soft smile. It looked pretty, Yugyeom thought. Then Jinyoung moved, softly brushing his lips against Yugyeom’s.

Despite the fact that it was a simple peck, and that they’d done way more than that, Yugyeom blushed. There was something about that soft brush of lips that made the younger believe that maybe his feelings weren’t one-sided. He quickly chased that thought away, however. He couldn’t work with false hopes. Instead, he leaned closer, deepening the kiss. He felt Jinyoung smile against his lips. He wanted this moment to last forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, last chapter... (maybe, I'm not that sure, really)  
> I'm sorry it's short, I hope you like it!  
> (also, mentions of sex, but no smut, cuz I don't know how to write smut, so, sorry)

As Yugyeom had said, they didn’t watch much TV. As they hadn’t chosen a movie there was a random program Playing, but they were far more focused on each other than on whatever was going on around them.

It always surprised Yugyeom how gentle Jinyoung was with him when they fooled around. Him and Jinyoung had always had a kind of explosive relationship, always teasing and pushing each other around. But in these moments, when it was only the two of them, like this, Jinyoung treated Yugyeom like the younger was made of glass. Yugyeom would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. It made him feel precious, feel cared for and loved. And he wanted nothing more than that. It also sucked, because it made it too hard for him to ignore his stupid feelings for Jinyoung.

They kissed on the couch, and Yugyeom didn’t even notice (or care, at the moment) that kissing before fucking wasn’t something that they did all that often. Then Jinyoung picked him up, something surprising considering that Yugyeom was much taller than the older, and carried him all the way to the bedroom. To Jinyoung’s bedroom.  
Once on the room Jinyoung laid Yugyeom down on his bed and trailed kissed down Yugyeom’s stomach. Yugyeom closed his eyes.

 

Looking from the outside, the whole situation was awkward. From the inside, it was just tense and a bit confusing. Both Jinyoung and Yugyeom were lying on the older’s bed, completely naked just after coming. Jinyoung was still on top of Yugyeom, cheeks red and face buried on his hands and Yugyeom was looking at him, mouth hanging open.

“Oh my god. Please forget I said that, I didn’t mean… I mean, I meant it, I just didn’t… Oh gods, I’m so sorry, Gyeom.”

Yugyeom still couldn’t move. Things were going as usual, Jinyoung had fucked him as usual and Yugyeom had enjoyed, as usual. But then, right before he came, Jinyoung tightened his grip on Yugyeom’s sides and whispered something Yugyeom was sure he’d never hear from the older.

“I love you, Gyeom.”

And that was it. That was enough for both of them to come at the same time. And it’s what led them to the exact position they were in right now.

“Hyung. Jinyoung hyung, did you… did you mean it?” Jinyoung looked up, looking Yugyeom on the eyes for the first time since his confession. Yugyeom had a hopeful look on his eyes. “Do you really…?”

Jinyoung nodded.

“I do. I’m sorry, I thought it would go away. I know I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have done this with you when I knew how I felt.”

Then Yugyeom chuckled, making Jinyoung look up, confused.

“You’re so stupid. Oh my god, you’re so stupid, hyung.” Jinyoung looked at the younger, somewhere between hurt, embarrassed, confused and pissed off. Yugyeom seemed to notice, because he stopped laughing and smiled warmly. “I love you too, hyung.”

Was all he said, before kissing the older.

 

“I can’t believe we wasted so much time.” Said Jinyoung, hours later, after another round and a shower. They were now on the couch, watching a movie (really watching) and cuddling. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Me? You’re the older one and you started this whole thing! You’re the one who was supposed to talk to me!”

Jinyoung laughed and kissed Yugyeom.

“Ok, let’s just agree we were both stupid, shall we?”

Yugyeom laughed.

“Sure, hyung.”

They cuddled in silence for a few seconds, the TV being the only noise in the room.

“But you should definitely have said something.”

Said Jinyoung. Yugyeom just smiled. He was lucky to have Jinyoung as his boyfriend.


End file.
